massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Drevair
The Drevair, also known as Demigod-half-demon's are the offspring of god's and demon's. Drevair are from the land of velemaar, velemaar was invaded by demon's long ago and is now corrupted in many place's, forcing many of the inhabitants to flee to other lands. Most drevair look like human's, elves or dwarves, some even look like the other races found across the land's, some even look like demon's. Drevair are very rare and not many exist, they are a balance of god and demon but some tend to be more evil or more good than others, some are even a perfect balance of good and evil. Drevair strength's and weaknesses The Drevair are very strong and hard to kill, they are part god and part demon and have advantages of both. (The following trait's are the trait's the drevair will have if implemented) -Take 60% less damage from all weapon's -Do 3x more damage with sword's, axe's, and unarmed -Can right click with an empty hand and hit a person to go into a demon frenzy that does 6x more damage with unarmed, lasts 6 seconds and depletes hunger extremely fast.( 1 hour cooldown) -Doesn't get damaged when using and keeps the enderpearl (can get infinite use out of the pearl but can't spam it) -Endermen don't attack the drevair, unless provoked -Right clicking with an eye of ender will transport the drevair to the end for 1 minute (use's the eye of ender) when they get back from the end they have blindness, slowness, nausea, and weakness (all debuffs last 1 minute and are at the max they can be) -Can jump 3x higher than normal (3 blocks) -Take's 30% less fall damage -2x speed -Immune to all potion's, including both debuff/damage and buff/heal (Potions don't effect them negatively or positively.. That is both an advantage and a disadvantage therefore it will be listed in disadvantages aswell) As powerful as they are, they do have weaknesses (all of the weaknesses the drevair have will be listed below) -Take damage from holy water (they take damage as if it were a potion of harming 2) -Holy water will debuff them with nausea and slowness -Potions will not effect them positively or negatively This race (if implemented) will be a premium only race (to me it makes sense) Velemaar history The drevair hail from velemaar also known as the lost land. Many races lived in velemaar but the drevair were something special, many races envied the drevair including demons. Velemaar was attacked by demons and most of it is corrupted and left in ruin, although there are still a few un-corrupt places. Invermeer, velemaar's capital is still un-corrupt and is still safe, invermeer is a port city and is holding out against many attacks from the demons. Velsair is a trading city in the heart of velemaar and is still safe and is holding out against the demon's. The last of the 3 standing cities is galdaar, galadaar is a city built into mountains and underground, it is home to many dwarves and is a great mining city. The rest of velemaar is corrupted and filled with demons (endermen), many people are trying to get rid of the demonic threat and bring peace and un-corrupt velemaar and return it to the beauty it once had. Most drevair have fled into the known lands into hiding but some stayed, some even wish to return... Category:Undiscovered Races